The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings Album Collections
This is a collection of six children's albums featuring each of 12 songs covered by Danny Phantom characters Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and Valerie Gray (and sometimes Kitty, Spectra, and Ember), as part of Danny Phantom's 10th Anniversary. Album Listings The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings ABBA #Dancing Queen - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson #Take a Chance on Me - Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton #Knowing Me, Knowing You - Tucker Foley with Paulina and Star #S.O.S. - Sam Manson #Fernando - Paulina #One Of Us - Valerie Gray #Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - Valerie Gray and Sam Manson #Lay All Your Love On Me - Sam Manson with Danny Fenton #Mamma Mia - Paulina and Star with Dash Baxter and Kwan #The Name of the Game - Valerie Gray #The Winner Takes It All - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson with Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton #Thank You For The Music - The Cast The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings The Beatles #She Loves You - Danny Fenton with Sam Manson #Something - Sam Manson #I'm Looking Through You - Danny Fenton with Dash Baxter #Hello Goodbye - Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray #With a Little Help From My Friends - Sam Manson with Kitty, Spectra, and Ember #It Won't Be Long - Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Valerie Gray #Yesterday - Sam Manson #Penny Lane - Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley #Help! - Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter, and Kwan #Can't Buy Me Love - Paulina and Star #All You Need Is Love - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson #The Long and Winding Road - Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and Danny Fenton The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings The Bee Gees #Staying Alive - Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley #Nights of Broadway - Sam Manson #More Than a Woman - Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley #Too Much Heaven - Sam Manson #I've Gotta Get a Message To You - Valerie Gray #Night Fever - Sam Manson, Paulina, and Star #To Love Somebody - Tucker Foley #Fanny (Be Tender With My Love) - Paulina with Danny Fenton and Sam Manson #You Should Be Dancing - Tucker Foley and others #Jive Talkin' - Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, and Star with Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton #How Can You Mend A Broken Heart? - Sam Manson and Danny Fenton #How Deep Is Your Love? - Sam Manson The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings Sesame Street Hits #Welcome - The Cast #What Makes Music? - Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton #The Happiest Street in the World - Danny Fenton with Dash Baxter, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson #Letter B - Danny Fenton #Disco Frog - Valerie Gray with Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Star #Bein' Green - Danny Fenton #Sing - Sam Manson, Paulina, Star, and Valerie Gray #Ten Cookies - Tucker Foley #Born to Add - Sam Manson #Doin' The Trash - Dash Baxter and Kwan #Me Lost Me Cookie At The Disco - Tucker Foley #Sesame Street Fever - The Cast The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings Disco Songs For All Ages #Celebration - The Cast #I'm Your Boogie Man - Danny Fenton #Macho Macho Man - Dash Baxter and Kwan #I Will Survive - Sam Manson #Everlasting Love - Tucker Foley #Then Came You - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson #December 1963 (Oh, What A Night) - Danny Fenton #If I Can't Have You - Paulina and Star #Love Hangover - Valerie Gray #Turn The Beat Around - Sam Manson #We Are Family - Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, and Danny Fenton with Jazz Fenton #Don't Leave Me This Way - Sam Manson The Cast of Danny Phantom Sings Love Songs #(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away - Danny Fenton #My Eyes Adored You - Sam Manson #I Go Crazy - Tucker Foley #Get Closer - Dash Baxter and Paulina #Even The Nights Are Better - Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray #When I Need You - Sam Manson #What Kind of Fool - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson #Emotion - Paulina and Star #Sad Eyes - Tucker Foley #Always - Kwan and Star #Tonight I Celebrate My Love - Valerie Gray #I Can't Help It - Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Category:CAPRAFILMS' articles